Escape from Midnight Castle
Escape from Midnight Castle -''' to tytuł pierwszego na świecie odcinka o tematyce "Mój Mały Kucyk" i jeden z popularniejszych całej serii G1. W tym odcinku poznajemy pierwszych bohaterów w tym Megan, która pomaga małym kucykom, w ratowaniu ich przyjaciół. Jest to pierwszy specjalny odcinek My Little Pony emitowany w telewizji Fabuła Historia zaczyna się w Dolinie Marzeń, gdzie małe kucyki bawią się na łące. Wtedy to nadlatują potwory i atakują naszych bohaterów. Porywają Cotton Candy i Moondancer. Firefly ucieka odlatując mówiąc, że leci po pomoc i mimo ostrzerzeń przyjaciół nie zawraca. Tymczasem Scorpan dostaje od swojego pana polecenie, by polecieć jeszcze raz i porwać jeszcze dwa małe kucyki. W tym samym czasie Firefly dociera na farmę, gdzie mieszka Megan wraz z swoim kucykiem Tidżejem. Megan jest zaskoczona tym, że różowy pegaz może mówić. Klacz zabiera 12-letnią dziewczynkę do zamku mówiąc by pomogła im. Gdy przyleciały, potwory wróciły i porwały Bubbles i Ember. W Mrocznym Zamku kucyki zostają zamienione w potwory, oprócz Ember. Zrozpaczone kucyki, Applejack, Megan, Bow Tie, Firefly i Twilight udają się do Moocik'a, mądrego skrzata. W drodze Applejack wpada do wody, a Megan rusza jej na pomoc. Z opresji ratują je kucyki morskie i obiecują dalszą pomoc w gramach przyjaźni. Po poszukiwaniach całego domu gnom w końcu ten daje Megan medalion ze Świetlistą tęczą. W zamku Scorpan po raz pierwszy sprzeciwa się swojemu panu po czym uwalnia Ember i Spikea. Razem chcą obalić samozwańca. Gdy Megan i kucyki docierają do pałacu Applejack zostaje złapana i zmieniona w potwora. Kucyki próbują zabrać Tirekowi Tęczę Mroku, jednak ten ją odzyskuje i uwalnia. Wtedy Megan uwalnia Świetlistą Tęczę, jednak okazuje się, że jest malutka. Gdy Tęcza Mroku ją pochłania łączą się w wielką Świetlistą Tęczę, która przywraca wszystkim ich dawne postaci, a Scorpan wrócił do postaci księcia i jest im wdzięczny.Po wszystkim Megan z kucykami i Spike'm wracają do Dream Castle i Firefly zanosi dziewczynkę do domu. Aktorstwo głosowe *Sandy Duncan - Firefly *Tony Randall -The Moochick *Charlie Adler - Spike *Tammy Amerson - Megan *Fran Brill *Victor Caroli - Tirek *Laura Dean - Bow Tie *Carol Goodheart *Yolanda Brica Lee Lewis *Lynne Lipton - Ember *Ullanda McCullough *Gerrianne Raphael *Ron Taylor - Scorpan Wystąpienia postaci '''Pegazy *Firefly *Medley Jednorozce *Twilight *Moondancer *Glory Ziemskie Kucyki *Cotton Candy *Bubbles *Bow Tie *Applejack *Ember Kucyki morskie *Sealight *Wavedancer *Seawinkle Ludzie *The Moochick *Megan *Ksiażę (przemieniony ze Scorpana) Inne postacie *Tirek Piosenki *'My Little Pony Opening Chorus' My Little Pony, My Little Pony Isn't the world a lovely place My Little Pony, My Little Pony Everywhere you go, a smiling face Running and skipping; merrily tripping Watching the morning unfold My Little Pony, My Little Pony What does the future hold? No sign of trouble in sight My Little Pony, My Little Pony May all your days be bright May all your days be bright *'Dancing on Air' Firefly: ' They'll be dancing on air when they meet you Dancing on air with glee Megan: I doubt they'll be celebrating when they see it's only me Firefly: They'll do cartwheels in air when they see you Their hope will start to rise Megan: From what they're anticipating, they're in for a big surprise Firefly: They'll be floating lighter than a cloud Megan: They'll be floating - laughing right out loud Firefly: The sight of you will send spirits flying Megan: One or two may burst out crying Firefly: Why can't you believe? You're gonna be great Megan: But, Firefly.... Firefly: Trust me! Megan, you're a dream come true That, my friends all think so too You're the answer to our every prayer Megan: Time will tell if I'll come through But just imagine if I do... Firefly: They'll be dancing... Megan: Prancing... Both: Dancing on air! *'Little Piece of Rainbow Somewhere there's a little piece of rainbow I saved it for a rainy day It's either underneath the rug or in the cupboard - ug, a bug! But, have no fear, I'll find it right away Wait until you see this piece of rainbow It's brighter than a peacock's plume It's ocean blue and sunrise pink - I left it by the sink I think Or was it in the closet with the broom Perhaps we ought to try the other room That piece of rainbow must be hiding some place Search every nook and cranny high and low Megan: You'd think that with a rainbow there's be some trace Twilight: But not a gleam Bow Tie: Not a glimmer Firefly: Not a glow The Moochick: Where's I put that little piece of rainbow? I ran across just last week It might be in the flower pot, my goodness gracious, no it's not That piece of rainbow's playing hide and seek I'm sorry but it seems, I'm sorry but it seems we're up the creek Megan: You're not giving up, are you? The Moockick: Might as well; looked every place; absolutely no place else we could... Wait a moment! Beg your pardon! Silly me - come and see - it's in the garden This is where I put that piece of rainbow It's buried here beneath the ground I left it in the flowerbed, it's how I am - I plan ahead I knew that here I'd find it safe and sound A lesson for you all - when hope seems past recall A piece of rainbow always can be found *'Call Upon the Sea Ponies ' All Sea Ponies: Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo Call upon the Sea Ponies when you're in distress Helpful as can be ponies - simply signal SOS If you find you're past the drift and haven't got an oar (oar) Count upon the Sea Ponies - they'll see you to shore Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo Seawinkle: Are you sinking fast? Wavedancer: Had some nasty shocks? Sealight: Feeling like all hope is gone and washed up on the rocks? All Sea Ponies: Washed up on the rocks Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo Call upon the Sea Ponies when you're in distress Helpful as can be ponies - simply signal SOS If your rudder runs aground or seeweed holds a grip (kelp) Count upon the Sea Ponies - they'll see you get help Sea Ponies, Sea Ponies Simply signal SOS, simply signal SOS Sea Ponies, Sea Ponies Simply signal SOS, simply signal SOS Oh, yes! Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy specjalny odcinek My Little Pony emitowany w telewizji. *W tym odcinku zadebiutowała Megan. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszego sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne